Love's End Had Come
by Confusing Cat
Summary: AU;Oneshot. Set after Dumbledore's death. Of Harry's fall, hearts turning black, and the end of Love. D/H


A/N: Well, if your reading this I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I would rather that this be a chapter of my story, but inspiration hit me, and I'd promised my friend a Drarry!fic a long time ago. So here you are! ;)

Disclaimers: If I did own the Harry Potter franchise, it would look a lot different. But I own _nada_.

* * *

><p><em>Loved you once<em>

_Love you still_

_Always have_

_Always will_

He hadn't understood the meaning behind the words until now, hadn't understood the urgency behind Draco's eyes has the blonde had given him the note. It was killing him now though, as he ran after them past Hagrid's hut, shouting curses all the way.

What killed him the most though, was that Draco didn't look back once, not once. Just kept on running like the bloody coward he was.

But he _must_ have heard the desperation in Harry's voice, the anguish at what had happened.

But he didn't. _Not once._

And as the greasy git deflected another one of his curses, and as Draco kept on running as if _he_ where the enemy, he snapped, and his grief stricken mind jumped to a devastating conclusion.  
>He had been tricked, conned,<em> fooled<em>. Led along for the whole ride. Draco didn't _love_ him. He had played him like a bloody harp. And like the trusting, _naive_ Gryffindor that he was, he hadn't even seen it coming. Hadn't even had the faintest idea that Draco would betray him. For why should he? Draco had said that he had _changed_, that he didn't _want_ to be a Death Eater. And because Harry had been in _love_, he had been blind to the lies. For that's all the words where. _Lies._

But now, now he was thinking clearly. Finally it was if the mist had risen from his mind, and slowly, but surely, without Harry realizing it, hate poisoned his heart.  
>Dumbledore had been wrong. It wasn't <em>love<em> that would help them defeat Voldemort. Not when it had been his blindness, his _love_ for Draco that had led to the Headmaster's death. So how could it be the solution, when it was so obviously the _problem? _

Slowly Harry stopped running, most of the Death Eaters where already passed the gate and apparating away. What was the point of trying to overthrow someone out of your league? Draco had manipulated him into this weak state, and Harry was smart enough to stop when he was ahead. And therefore, Harry had ceased to chase them.

As he stood there, watching one person disappear after the other, he finally made a vow to himself. He would _never_ let his emotions blind him again, and because of that he _would_ become stronger. Harry had been manipulated by his emotions his whole life, and he had tolerated it. But _this_, _this_ was the last straw, and _they would pay._

With this vow, the Golden Boy's heart turned black, and his eyes seemed to glow with determination and the light of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse in the ever darkening night. His resolve showing in his very body language, the promise to himself already taking effect, Harry's face melted from rage and hatred in to cold nothingness as he walked back towards the castle.

_However_, if Harry had looked back one last time before the last pop of apparition, he may have seen the look in Draco's eyes, the utter _devastation_ in his face as Harry walked away from him. But he didn't, and so, Draco disappeared. As did, it seemed the warmth from the supposed summer night, and the light from the evening sky. And, standing by the Headmaster's once joyfully animated body, now woefully still, Professor McGonagall couldn't help but feel that with every passing second, their hope of winning had disappeared as well.

Somewhere across the now dark and stormy landscape, one could seemingly hear on the wind the terrifying laugh of a serpent, or perhaps a man, who had finally won.

And somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, with each destructive step that Harry took, a small piece of parchment containing the elegantly written words of a lover to another, slowly burned to ashes, never to be acknowledged again.

The fate was set. The dark had won. A heart was broken. Love's end had come.


End file.
